Game Menu
Neko Atsume' Game Menu' appearance. 'Cat Menu' 'Catbook' Cats and their visits are tracked and logged in the Catbook. *[[Cats|Click here to go to the Cat List]]. 'Album' You can manage your cat pictures here, where they are stored. You can move pictures from one folder to another, and you can choose a photo for each cat to set profile pictures! 'Mementos' You can check every treasure received from your cats. Cats play in the Yard when you place Goodies out for your cats. The more they play, the more they will be affectionate ''to you. More '''love '''equals more chance to obtain treasures! *[[Mementos|Click here to go to the '''Memento List']]. 'Shop' 'Goodies' Here you can buy Food and Goodies for your kitties, as well as exchanging Fish for Goldfish and vice versa.' Fish' are required to make a purchase. *[[Food|Click here to go to the Food List]]. 'Gallery' In the Gallery, you can buy original Neko Atsume wallpapers for your device! Each wallpaper costs 20 Gold Fish. You will unlock more wallpapers when you get to certain points of the game. (Wallpapers will be stored in the "Neko Atsume" image folder of the player's device.) 'Goodies' Here you have your own Goodies '''List and '''Fish reserve. You can choose'' to place or tidy up '''Goodies' in the Yard, and how to fill the bowl! *[[Goodies|Click here to go to the Goodies List]]. 'Camera' You can choose to photograph a Cat individually (which photos are saved in the Catbook) or your entire Yard (photos will be stored in the "Neko Atsume" image folder of the player's device.) The'' frame'' displayed when you take a cat picture can be moved and enlarged. You can then save pictures to that cat's Album, '''another cat's album, or put it in the '''Free Album. Once the picture is saved to an album, you have the option to share it to Twitter. If you take a picture of your Yard, you will be able to save the picture onto your device. 'Yard' This button takes you back to your Yard. Where you can view toys you have set out, for the cats. 'Gifts' As well as the option to accept gifts with the 'accept gift' button in the Yard, you can also accept their gifts from this "Fish" tab. The players earn Fish after a cat has played in their Yard. They will leave these sauries as a thank you for playing with your Goodies! 'Settings' BGM and SFX volume settings. *'Ver 1.4.5' - You can now switch languages from Japanese to English and change the game resolution. *[[Updates|Click here to go to the Updates Page.]] 'NEWS' From this tab, you can enter the Daily Password and write an App Review. There are also links to the developer's other games. *This is the only Menu tab in the game containing Ads. 'Other' 'Help' Here's a useful list of descriptions of each tab in the game. 'Connect' Another tab where you can enter the Daily Password for little rewards and eventually receive food. You can also send opinions and check for answers on the Official FAQ page. 'Remodel' This tab will appear when the Expansion is purchased. Once you purchase a Style, you can change between the ones you own for free *[[Yard#Remodels|Click here for the Remodels List.]] Cats Advertising Occasionally, cats that have visited your Yard will appear sitting on top of the right side of the menu box, appearing to hold a piece of paper in their mouth. The cat has a brochure for you, and asks if you wish to see it. By selecting "Yes" a third party Ad will appear, which can be exited out of at any time. On the Japanese version, you might get a cat with a mobile phone. By selecting "Yes" (In Japanese form), you will get a cute Neko Atsume Comic. You can still get the cat that has the brochure for you. 'Mii' This is the only time where you can meet Mii, a unique cat. Mii is not present in the game. *[[Mii|Click here for more information about Mii]]. Category:Game Content